


Peggy, Angie and the Absolutely-Not! Dog

by dragonqueenling



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonqueenling/pseuds/dragonqueenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy doesn't like dogs. At least that's what she tells Angie when the subject comes up one fine summer day. </p><p>A series of 4 scenes centering around Peggy, Angie and a little puppy named Tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peggy doesn't like dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the end of Season One with Peggy and Angie living in one of Howard's houses

Peggy doesn't like dogs. At least that's what she tells Angie when the subject comes up one fine summer day. After the whole "Peggy-is-a-traitor-oh-wait-she's-not" affair, things had settled down a bit and the pair decided that it was time for them to make Howard's house into a home. 

"Hey Pegs?" Angie called from her spot on the floor, where she'd been sorting through Howard's books. The 'pack-away' pile was already taller than her head. "I was thinking- once we get the house organized maybe we should get a pet? You know- something to deter burglars and keep us company?"

"Sorry Ang- could you repeat that last part?" Peggy asked, her usually crisp voice oddly muffled. Angie stretched her back and brushed her dusty fingers off on her skirt. With a quick glance at the piles of books around her, Angie turned towards the windows where Peggy was working. For the last two weeks they'd spent their evenings diligently sewing new curtains to brighten up their living room, and Peggy had volunteered to put them up. 

"Oh!" Angie gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Pegs why didn't you ask me for help?!" 

"Well," Peggy said as she teetered unsteadily on the edge of a chair, "until now it was going splendidly." The first curtain was up, framing the large window and brightening up the room with its soft yellow flowers. It was the second curtain that was causing trouble. 

The curtain rod was quite high, and they'd been unable to find a ladder, so Peggy had decided to improvise. By standing on the edge of an ornate armchair Peggy was able to hang the first curtain. However when she'd tried to hang the second curtain it had slid off the rod right on top of her. Trapped under the airy fabric, Peggy tried to steady herself. 

"Ang- I could really use some help now..." Peggy said as she slowly started tipping towards the floor. 

Angie raced across the room, leaping over half-full boxes and pushing aside piles of odds and ends. She watched as Peggy toppled to the ground, seemingly in slow-motion. Angie would have caught Peggy if she hadn't slipped when her stocking-ed feet hit a slick patch on the polished wood floors. The two women ended up in a heap on the floor covered by their curtain. 

"Hey Ang." Peggy said, her nose just centimeters away from Angie's. 

"Hey..." Angie whispered breathlessly, "you're kind of squishing me, Peggy." The two women were flushed, struggling to get their arms free from each other and the curtain. 

"Ladies I found a wonderful book on gardening I thought- Miss Carter?, Miss Martinelli?- oh goodness!"  
Peggy looked at Angie, who burst into a loud belly laugh. By the time Jarvis had pulled the curtain off, Peggy and Angie were rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs as tears streamed down their faces.


	2. One Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie comes home with a (some what unwelcome) surprise for Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two weeks after Chapter One

Peggy puttered around in the kitchen, waiting for Angie to come home for supper. She reached across the counter to turn up the radio, so she could hear it over the pounding rain. She hummed to herself, swaying slightly as she checked to make sure all the windows were firmly closed. It had been a while since they'd had a storm this fierce, the rain was splattering against the windows and she could hear the howl of the widow. Peggy glanced anxiously up at the clock, Angie should have been home an hour ago, even if she'd waited to hitch a ride with one of the other performers. 

Peggy made her way over to the entrance way, glancing periodically out the windows, hoping to see Angie through all the rain. She paced up and down the hallway, struggling to stop herself from imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to Angie. She could have gotten in an accident, been hit by a car, gotten jumped in an alley- oh god. Squinting Peggy made out Angie's hunched over form straggling up the driveway. 

"Oh Ang- I was so worried! What happened? Why didn't you call to say you'd be late?" Peggy burst out as she threw open the door. She watched as Angie sheepishly grinned at her and slowly unbuttoned her coat. Angie carefully pulled aside one flap of her coat, revealing the delicate package she was cradling in her other arm. 

"Now before you say anything Pegs, I know you didn't want one but I couldn't just leave her there. She looked so sad and cold and wet and lonely and I just...." Angie rambled, gazing anxiously up at Peggy's face. "I know we can't keep her but maybe we can just give her a warm, dry place to stay for the night? And we can take her in, in the morning?" Angie's big blue eyes searched Peggy's face for any sign of hope. 

"Well, come in from the rain at least. Getting wetter won't do either of you any good" Peggy said stiffly, holding out a hand to help Angie inside. Angie stood on the welcome mat, water dripping off her hair and down her coat onto the luxurious flooring. Quietly, Peggy helped Angie shrug off her coat and bustled off to get some towels for the pair. 

Once they'd both been wrapped up in some warm towels, Angie and Peggy found themselves sitting across from each other in the living room. 

"Just look at her Pegs. She's so beautiful and peaceful" Angie murmured, staring lovingly at the bundle in her arms. Reluctantly Peggy found herself moving closer, unable to keep herself from examining the little creature. The puppy was bundled in one of Howard's best hand towels, barely bigger than a small cat. She sighed and snuggled closer into Angie's warm body. Her little brown paws twitched and her mouth suckled as if she was dreaming of a long ago meal. Peggy could see the animal's ribs and her coat was dull and dirty looking, even after it had been cleaned by the rain storm. 

"Perhaps," Peggy said, "perhaps she could spend the night in that old hatbox in the closet. It looks like it would be about the right size." Angie looked up at her friend and smiled, 

"That does sound perfect!" Angie said. "Maybe we should give her a little food first though, she looks pretty skinny". 

"Alright" Peggy reluctantly agreed, "but she is NOT sleeping in our bedroom. She'll have to stay in the bathroom so any mess is easier to clean up"

The trio moved to the kitchen, where Peggy quickly set about warming up a little milk with honey for the pup. Just as it was finished Peggy turned around and found herself suddenly holding a half awake puppy. It looked up at her and wiggled happily, its little tail brushing against her dress. Ignoring Peggy's protests Angie efficiently fed the puppy until her little belly was stretched with contentment and she fell into a deep coma-like sleep in Peggy's arms. Angie quickly lined one of Peggy's old hat boxes with a warm flour bag and a layer of towels. Peggy gentled placed the little dog in her homemade bad and turned out the light in the bathroom. Angie left the door open just a crack- in case the puppy needed them. 

"Night Pegs" Angie murmured into Peggy's neck. 

Peggy planted a kiss on Angie's forehead, "night love".


	3. One Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into Peggy's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1292- England.  
> Amanda and Harrison are Peggy's mother and father (names taken from Marvel wiki)  
> Thanks for reading!

1929- ENGLISH COUNTRY SIDE 

It was the summer of 1929 and Margaret Carter was 8 years old. The only person who called her Margaret though was her grandmother, to everyone else she was precocious little Peggy, who always seemed to be off on one adventure or another. She was never alone on her adventures, whether it be building a fort in the forest, sailing on the pond or searching out the newest batch of kittens, Peggy had a constant companion. She had found him when she was 5, in an overgrown ditch, and even though he had been almost as big as she was, she had picked him up around the middle and carried him home. Even then, no had been able to change her mind once she made it, and George soon become her best friend. 

They romped through the fields together, ate their meals side by side, and curled up in front of the fire together to listen to their favourite radio program every night. George walked her to and from school every day and would sometimes even bring her little presents: a flower, a fresh egg, a particularly interesting stone. More than once, Peggy would come in from the meadow, tear stains tracking down her cheeks, hugging George and whispering into his comforting ear. 

" Hey Mum," Peggy said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Her mother raised her eyebrows and Peggy hurried to swallow her breakfast, swishing it down with a drink of fresh milk. "Can I go to the pictures with Katie tomorrow?" She stared hopefully at her mum, running one hand through George's fluffy fur. 

"As long as you finish all your chores before you go". Amanda Carter smiled, as her daughter whooped and ran out the door, presumably to tell the good news to Katie. 

When Peggy got home that afternoon from school she quickly set about doing her chores. She washed the cows udders, hauled water for the evening, tended the garden and gathered kindling in the nearby forest. As she skipped around the yard, peeking into nooks and crannies, looking for those extra hard to find eggs, she chattered to George. She told him all about her day at school and about how excited she was to see the new picture show in town. George trotted alongside her, occasionally snuffling and woofing at her in apparent agreement. His pink tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted from the warm spring heat. Finally finished all her other chores, Peggy settled on the porch with George at her feet. Slowly, with gentle hands she brushed out the knots and snarls from George's coat, helping him shed his heavy winter coat. Peggy stood up, stretching as she brushed her hairy fingers clean on the railing. 

"There you go, Georgie! You're as good as new." She said, planting a kiss on George's forehead. "Now it's my turn to get ready" Peggy raced into the house and up the stairs into her attic bedroom. She riffled through her messy dresser drawers, finally settling on matching blue ribbons. Without a glance at the mirror, Peggy swept back her hair into a low bun, tucking the whips behind her ears. Turning she tied the other ribbon around George's neck, ending it in a neatly tied bow. "Perfect! Now we match. Unfortunately though, you'll have to stay here buddy. The theatre's no place for dogs!". She hurriedly shoved her arms into her jacket sleeves and scampered down the driveway, with George following closely behind her.

"No George! You can't come with me this time," Peggy said. George looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Stay George, you have to stay here" She said firmly pointing at the edge of the driveway. "Stay!" She set off down the road to Katie's house, glancing back to see George lying forlornly on the road- waiting for his girl to come home.  
Several hours later, Peggy banged through the front door yelling, "Mum, Dad! The picture show was so great we saw Mickey Mouse again but this time he actually talked and he said hot dogs which made Katie giggle and..." she paused for breath, and instinctively reached out to pet George. "Hey where's George?" she asked glancing around. 

"Peggy why don't we go to the sitting room and have some tea, you must be hungry." Amanda Carter said, gently steering Peggy to the sofa. Harrison followed behind them, carrying a tray of tea supplies. Peggy perched in between her parents, munching on a thick slice of bread slathered with butter and jam. 

"Listen, Pegs. We have something to tell you" Harrison said, gently setting down his tea cup.  
"Am I gonna get a sibling?! Are you having a baby?!" She bounced on the sofa, clapping her hands.  
"No Peggy- it's about George", her mother said, gently holding Peggy's hands. Peggy looked at her parent's faces and wrinkled her brow, frowning."I'm afraid George was hit by a car." Amanda said slowly. Peggy's frown deepened, 

"But you took him to Doctor Johnson though right? He's so good at fixing animals up. Remember when the Charlton's horse got all cut up? Doctor Johnson fixed him all right up!" Peggy chirped.  
"No dear. The car was going too fast, you know the summer guests always take that corner too fast. George died." Harrison said, his deep voice rumbling.  
"George died? No he can't die! Where is he? What did you do with him? This is a rubbish joke" Peggy sprang up and ran out of the room. Harrison and Amanda glanced at each other, 

"I'll go after her" Amanda said quietly, Harrison nodded. 

Amanda found Peggy in the kitchen, searching for George, under the table, in the pantry.  
"Peggy you won't find him, your father buried him. He's gone" Amanda said as she gently rested a hand on Peggy's shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" Peggy cried, tears glistening in her eyes. "George isn't dead. He can't be, I didn't get to say goodbye!" Amanda firmly held Peggy close, wrapping her arms around her. Peggy sobbed into her mother's shoulder, her whole body shaking. After many, many tears Amanda scooped one arm under Peggy's knees and carried her up to her bedroom. Amanda pulled back the covers and tucked a now exhausted Peggy into her bed. She smoothed the hair out of Peggy's tearstained face and gently kissed her forehead. 

Before they went to bed, Harrison checked in on Peggy, only to find her bed empty.  
"Amanda, Peggy's gone" Harrison called, the fear evident in his voice. Amanda raced out of their bedroom and stood beside Harrison in the doorway.

"We've got to find her, you take the front yard and I'll take the back. Call if you find her" Amanda said as she ran down the stairs and pulled on a pair of boots. 

"Please, God let us find her" Harrison murmured as he brushed past his wife. Harrison ran around in the yard, calling out for his daughter. He checked in all the regularly used barns, and when he didn't find her, he started to search through all the old, rundown sheds around the farm.  
"Harrison! Harrison I found her!"

Spinning around, Harrison clutched at his wife's arms, "Where? Where is she? Is she hurt?"  
"She's fine, love, come see" Amanda said. Amanda grabbed his hand and led him around back behind the house. She took him down a worn path and he glanced at her, raising his eyebrows.  
"You'll see" Amanda whispered. They finally rounded the corner leading to the pond, and there, beside a freshly turned pile of dirt was Peggy. 

"She found him" Harrison said, his voice thick with tears. Amanda squeezed his hand and smiled at him. 

"That's our Peggy" she whispered leaning her head against his shoulder. Harrison turned away, tugging Amanda with him. They returned just moments later, their arms filled with bundles. They carefully crept towards their sleeping daughter, Harrison lifted her up while Amanda used the blankets and pillows they brought to make Peggy a bed. Peggy murmured unintelligibly as Harrison laid her back down. He kissed his daughter's flush cheek, Amanda stroked her hair and murmured,

"Sleep well love, you've got your very own angel now"


	4. Its A Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Peggy have settled in and settled down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 3 months after Chapter 2

Sun streamed in through the windows, little dust particles dancing around the room. Angie threw open the windows, breathing deeply as a cool breeze filtered in.  
"Now Pegs, you're sure Howard won't mind that we changed his house around?" Angie questioned nervously.  
"Of course not," Peggy scoffed, "Howard probably wouldn't notice if we painted the whole house green, especially not when such a beautiful woman lives in it". Angie giggled as Peggy winked and looped her arms around Angie's waist.  
They looked out the window, overlooking Angie's latest project- a flower garden. Peggy rested her chin on Angie's shoulder and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, reveling in her love's soft earthy smell. Angie had started getting up early in the morning to work on the garden, and Peggy had started to drag herself out of bed too, just to watch Angie happily working away. Angie snuggled in closer to Peggy, "Hey Pegs,?"  
"MMmm?" Peggy murmured, not wanting the moment to end.  
"I kinda love you" Angie whispered, turning her head so it was just inches away from Peggy's. Peggy slowly grinned and leaned her forehead against Angie's.  
"Me too."  
A sudden and loud shriek broke the silence. The two woman broke apart and ran towards the front yard, where the shrieking was still going on. As they got closer to the front door they could also hear a strange snorting noise. They glanced at each other before throwing open the door and were met with a rather comical sight.  
"Help! Help!" a voice cried, obscured by a large, fluffy brown shape. Peggy's jaw dropped as the wiggling brown shape revealed the face of Howard Stark. "Help me Peggy! This monster is attacking me! Help! Stop laughing and help me!" Howard cried, batting a hand at the large puppy who was enthusiastically licking his face. "Tiny, come here!" Angie called, giggling. The gangly puppy leaped off Howard and loped over to Angie, happily jumping around. Peggy held a hand out to Howard, hauling him up off the ground.  
"Welcome back, Howard".  
"What is that Pegs? Why do you have a monster called Tiny?" Howard questioned, brushing paw prints off of his fancy suit.  
"Why that- Howard- is Tiny- our puppy". Peggy knelt down ruffling Tiny's fur. "And she's not a monster, she's a sweetie pie!" cooing, Peggy rubbed Tiny's belly. Howard raised his eyebrows as he watched his normally reserved friend. Hearing giggling, Peggy looked up and spotted Angie wiping tears away from her eyes.  
Peggy looked to see what Angie was laughing at and couldn't help but crack a smile herself. Jarvis was sitting on the ground, snorting and laughing, while Tiny pranced around him. He reached out to grab the dog, "now that Miss Tiny was quite phenomenal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I really appreciate all your comments and feedback!


End file.
